


Настоящее имя Стайлза

by chatain



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Everybody loves Mal, Failwolf Friday, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Pie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза есть план, что крайне тревожно. Дерек хмурится, что абсолютно нормально. Дюкалион не смотрел "Светлячка", что просто недопустимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles' First Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918664) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Стайлз:** Давай так. Ты можешь забрать в свою стаю Дерека. И Скотта. Но только если ты угадаешь мое настоящее имя.  
 **Дюкалион:** Это звучит реально тупо.  
 **Стайлз:** Или мы можем продолжить драться. И, позволь заметить, мы все скорее всего умрем. Но до этого момента мы будем настоящей занозой в твоей заднице.  
 **Дюкалион:** Действительно.  
 **Стайлз:** Итак, ты угадываешь мое имя в течение следующих трех дней - и они спокойно уходят. Не угадываешь - оставляешь нас в покое. Навсегда.  
 **Дюкалион:** Звучит справедливо. Три дня - это много времени.  
 **Скотт:** Круто. Еще я хочу твоего первого младенца.  
 **Стайлз:** Нет, Скотт. Нет, ты не хочешь.  
 **Скотт:** О, точно. Прости. Я увлекся.  
 **Стайлз:** Ну, как бы то ни было, начинай угадывать. А, и если ты попытаешься заставить моего отца что-нибудь тебе рассказать, я вырву твое горло. Зубами.  
 **Дюкалион:** Окей? Эм. Посмотрим. Тим?  
 **Стайлз:** Серьезно? Это твоя первая попытка?  
 **Дюкалион:** Тимоти?  
 **Стайлз:** Чувак...  
 **Дюкалион:** Что? Ты выглядишь как Тим.  
 **Стайлз:** Что ж, я не он. Продолжай.  
 **Дюкалион:** Джим?  
 **Скотт:** Этот план действительно может сработать.  
 **Стайлз:** Дерек тоже участвовал в его разработке. Он будет гордиться.  
 **Скотт:** Я не уверен, что происходящее можно было назвать его разработкой...

*флешбек*

 **Дерек:** ... и тогда мы оставим кинжалы, испачканные в крови, в руках близнецов, пока они будут спать, и тогда, когда они проснутся...  
 **Скотт:** Дерек, это ужасная идея.  
 **Стайлз:** И мне кажется, ты взял ее из "Макбета". То есть, жму лайк за чтение школьной программы. Хотя, это предсказуемо, что ты выбрал "Макбета". Но знаешь, что случилось с Макбетом? Он умер!  
 **Дерек:** Можешь перестать это произносить?  
 **Стайлз:** Что? Макбет?  
 **Дерек:** ДА. ЭТО. ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО ПРОИЗНОСИТЬ.  
 **Стайлз:** О мой бог! Ты боишься проклятия "Шотландской пьесы!"  
 **Дерек:** Я просто осторожен!  
 **Стайлз:** Ты ужасен в составлении разумных планов! *с интонацией Дерека* Хей. Я Дерек. Я убью тебя бровями. С помощью зубов!  
 **Дерек:** Это вообще не несет в себе смысла! И в конце концов у меня есть хоть какой-то план! А ты что будешь делать? Заставишь их угадывать свое имя в надежде, что они растеряются и уйдут?!

*конец флешбека*

 **Стайлз:** Мда. Он будет вне себя, когда узнает, что это сработало. Поэтому мы все ему расскажем. Он сделает эту штуку со своим лицом.  
 **Скотт:** Выражение?  
 **Стайлз:** Да! Это будет потрясающе.  
 **Дюкалион:** Ким?  
 **Стайлз:** Чувак. Это вообще мужское имя?  
 **Дюкалион:** Мысли шире.


	2. Глава 2

*второй день*

 **Дюкалион:** Дэн?  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. И мне уже становится немного скучно.  
 **Дюкалион:** Стэн?  
 **Стайлз:** С чего бы я придумал "Стайлза", если бы меня звали Стэн? К тому же, Стэнли Стилински? Серьезно?  
 **Дюкалион:** О! До этого я еще не додумался! Стэнли!  
 **Стайлз:** Нет.

*где-то еще*

 **Скотт:** Так что, ты знаешь его настоящее имя?  
 **Дерек:** Хм. Он мне его сказал как-то, потому что хотел, чтобы я кричал его, когда он...  
 **Скотт:** МНЕ НЕ НУЖНО ЭТО ЗНАТЬ!  
 **Дерек:** ... но это не сработало. Я постоянно давился, когда пытался произнести умлауты. А Стайлз сказал, что единственное, чем я могу давиться, - это его...  
 **Скотт:** ТИХО!  
 **Дерек:** ... и мы нашли компромисс, так что теперь я просто кричу "папочка" или "хоз..."  
 **Скотт:** ДА РАДИ БОГА!  
 **Дерек:** Или так. Так тоже можно.

*обратно к сюжету*

 **Дюкалион:** Фрэн?  
 **Стайлз:** Девчачье имя.  
 **Дюкалион:** А, да. Я забыл, что твое имя было придумано в соответствии с гендерными принципами. Прости. Бран?  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. Но я фанат Игры престолов.  
 **Дюкалион:** Скажи? Блин, ты можешь поверить, что Арья...

*ладно, здесь нет особого сюжета, так что может проверим, как там Лидия и Эллисон?*

 **Лидия:** Итак, по моим рассчетам, Дарак должен быть здесь.  
 **Эллисон:** Окей, я тебя прикрою.

*открыв дверь, они видят...*

 **Сэм Винчестер:** Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…  
 **Дин Винчестер:** О да, детка, продолжай!

*дверь закрывается*

 **Эллисон:** Ну, судя по всему, они разберутся.  
 **Лидия:** Они знают, что это Друид, а не одержимая?  
 **Эллисон:** Поэтому у них с собой мачете. Я уверена, что латынь просто возбуждает того, который ниже ростом.  
 **Лидия:** Ладно, как скажешь. Ооо, смотри, кто-то оставил здесь пирог. Не хочешь на пикник?  
 **Эллисон:** Если под пикником ты подразумеваешь секс...  
 **Лидия:** Могла бы и не спрашивать!

*мда, это не сильно раскрыло сюжет; вернемся к Стайлзу?*

 **Дюкалион:** Да, но несмотря на то, что он умирает уже в первом сезоне, им все равно нужен был кто-то действительно хороший, он ведь все еще опора семьи, понимаешь?  
 **Стайлз:** Оу! Я не отрицаю! Я просто думаю, что Шон Бин становится актером одного жанра, ведь он так хорош в сценах смерти. И это хреново для его карьеры, потому что у него не будет стабильной работы.  
 **Дюкалион:** Наверное. Хотя так он попадет в различные проекты. И, как мне кажется, это стоит того, чтобы...

*что ж, наверное, стоит сразу перейти к третьему дню? мда. кхм. третий день*

 **Стайлз:** О боже! Я не могу поверить, что ты не смотрел "Светлячка"! Я к тому, что мы же здесь обсуждаем классику научной фантастики!  
 **Дюкалион:** Пф, я видел одну серию, и я не увидел в ней особого смысла.  
 **Стайлз:** Мда, ты просто должен смотреть их в том порядке, как говорит Джосс, а не в том, в котором они выходили.  
 **Дюкалион:** Не знаю. Меня он просто не зацепил.  
 **Стайлз:** Ой, прекрати! Правило пяти серий! Ты должен хотя бы...

*вздох*


	3. Глава 3

*вечером третьего дня*

 **Скотт:** *запрыгивая в окно комнаты Стайлза* Стайлз! У нас проблема! Кали подслушала, как я говорил с Айзеком, и... ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ОБНИМАЕШЬСЯ С ОБОРОТНЕМ В АЛЬФА-РЕЛИЗЕ?  
...  
 **Скотт:** Причем не с Дереком! Ты ведь постоянно обнимаешься с Дереком. И он это воспринимает как удар по своей мужественности, и компенсирует это постоянным обращением, но...  
 **Дюкалион:** Тссс!  
 **Скотт:** Стайлз? Почему он в альфа-релизе и...  
 **Стайлз:** *сквозь слезы* Чтобы он увидел идеал мужественности, которым является Нэйтан Филлион.  
 **Дюкалион:** Просто он такой красивый...  
 **Стайлз:** Теперь тсссс.

*несколько минут спустя*

 **Дюкалион:** ... если бы он просто доверился...  
 **Стайлз:** Я знаю.  
 **Скотт:** Ты же знаешь, что тебе не стоит смотреть эту серию. Она всегда заставляет тебя...  
 **Стайлз:** Тссс. Просто дай нам закончить...

*несколько минут спустя*

 **Стайлз:** Так что была за срочность?  
 **Скотт:** *хлюпая носом* Можно салфетку?  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно. Вот.  
 **Скотт:** Почему ты смотришь "Послание"? Ты же знаешь, что всегда на нем плачешь!  
 **Стайлз:** Ты можешь поверить, что Дюкстер никогда не видел этот сериал? Я узнал об этом утром, и мы посмотрели пару серий...  
 **Скотт:** Чувак. Это как бы больше, чем пара. Это по сути весь сериал!  
 **Стайлз:** Не весь! И в любом случае! Он реально крутой!  
 **Скотт:** Справедливо.  
 **Стайлз:** Итак, срочность.  
 **Скотт:** Да. Эм. Кали, кажется, услышала нас с Айзеком прошлой ночью. Мы решили разжечь костер, потому что Дерека не было дома, и никто не ходил с видом "Ооо. Моя семья сгорела! В огне нет ничего веселого, и во мне тоже!" И мы танцевали вокруг него и пели песню, которую я сочинил...  
 **Стайлз:** ... какую песню?  
 **Скотт:** Ну. Там было так:  
 _Вся стая Альф должна удрать!  
Никто из них не должен знать -  
Его зовут не Том, не Джим,  
Его зовут..._  
 **Стайлз:** Думаю, тут стоит остановиться, как считаешь?  
 **Скотт:** Что? А. Да. Прости. Но все равно, Кали слышала ее полностью, так что...  
 **Стайлз:** *вздыхая* Почему все твои поступки - такое клише?  
 **Скотт:** *с видом грустного щенка* Прости.  
 **Стайлз:** Пф. Ничего страшного. Если последняя строка была в рифму, то имя вряд ли было сказано правильно.  
 **Скотт:** Но Дерек сказал мне...  
 **Стайлз:** А. Тогда не о чем беспокоиться. Он никогда не произносит его правильно. У него не получается разобраться с умлаутами. К тому же, он постоянно повторяет слоги, потому что...  
 **Скотт:** Я ОБ ЭТОМ СЛЫШАЛ.  
 **Стайлз:** Какие мы чувствительные, а?  
 **Дюкалион:** О! Его сложно произнести? Как насчет Симуса? Я всегда путался. Ведь если читать, как пишется, то оно должно произноситься...  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. И чувак, я думал, мы решили отложить всю эту конфликтную фигню, пока мы не досмотрим "Звездный крейсер "Галактика"!  
 **Дюкалион:** Пф. Мы все равно, наверное, оставим вас в покое. Сам посуди, зачем мне в стае Скотт, если ему не нравится Шерлок...  
 **Скотт:** Что? У этого чувака стремная рожа.  
 **Дюкалион:** ... и если Дерек реально настолько унылый, как вы рассказываете, мне это вообще не нужно. Если честно, у нас и так полно уныния в этом составе.  
 **Стайлз:** Да. Но его уныние офигенно сексуальное.  
 **Дюкалион:** Верно. Но Питер тоже офигенно сексуален, к тому же не такой прихотливый. Он просто тронутый. Как раз то, что я люблю в мужчинах.  
 **Стайлз:** Можешь его забрать.  
 **Скотт:** Аминь.  
 **Дюкалион:** Так что, еще одну серию?  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно! О, тебе она понравится. Тут Инара получает звонок от...


End file.
